


Theseus Come Down

by Mxsked_mystery



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxsked_mystery/pseuds/Mxsked_mystery
Summary: Hello! First off this is based on the song Achillies come down, Second, there is a suicide, so please be careful while reading
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Theseus Come Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First off this is based on the song Achillies come down, Second, there is a suicide, so please be careful while reading

A cold breeze swept through Logstedshire, the water somehow making it even more freezing. The sound of crickets echoed through the air, filling the deathly silence after the explosions with some sort of life. Tommy looked around at the ruins of his home, the only warmth coming from the tears running down his face. He looked at the portal, half expecting it to open on its own if he willed it enough. He pried his eyes away as the weight of Dream's words set on him.  
He was alone...Truly alone. Noone cared to visit him, and Dream? He was only here to WATCH him. Tommy took a deep breath, the cold air stinging his lungs as he shook the thoughts from his mind. Turning on his heel, he headed towards the tower, blocks in hand. The stillness of the night died as the sound of dirt and logs being placed drifted through Tommy's ears. Higher and higher he built the tower, not stopping until his ears popped and he was well passed the clouds. He sat on the logs and looked over the land he was banished to, thoughts filling his head. Tubbo cared... Right? Tommy looked to the compass as he let his mind wander.  
He was his best friend, they went through hell and back together, they got those disks together. "THE DISKS DONT MATTER TOMMY" Tommy flinched as he heard the voice of his friend fill his ears. "Dream, please guild Tommy out" He heard. Right. He didn't care. Tubbo only cared for L'manburg, not their friendship. Tubbo said it best himself, the token of their friendship didn't matter. Tommy growled and snapped the compass shut, tears of anger blinding him. He didn't care, he wouldn't even care if he just-  
"Jump" The voice made Tommy jump. He turned to see his friend standing there, tall and proud. "Tubbo i-" "jump Tommy" He flinched at his friend's tone, watching in shock as Tubbo smirked and cocked his head to the side. "what are you? Scared?" Tommy couldn't believe it. He really didn't care. He choked up and yelled out at the person who stood before him "SHUT UP!!!" He threw the compass at the president with all his might, only for it not to hit and the illusion to fade.  
Tommy panted to catch his breath, his anger fading to sadness and confusion. was he going mad? He flinched as the sound of a shattering item.  
He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he turned to see another person, Wilbur. "It's not worth it Tommy" he murmured to him. The ghostly hands captured him into a hug "we care for you Tommy" the figure faded and Tommy felt a bit better.  
Another voice filled his head as he felt his mind clear "None of them care Tommy." Tommy turned to the voice. Dream. "They never cared for you Tommy, they left you and never came to visit. They didnt even come to your party." Dream's dreaded smile seared itself into Tommy's memory. "why would they care if you jumped?" Dream etched closer to tommy and grabbed him by his shoulders, almost as if he'd shove tommy off himself. "Just jump" He shoved Tommy a little and dissapeared.  
Tommy stumbled a little, standing up as he made him mind up. He heard two more voices fill his ears. They were on the ground this time "IT'S NOT WORTH IT THESEUS" he heard his brother yell. He growled "WHY DO YOU CARE?!" he yelled back at techno, his anger only rising. "TOMMY I ALREADY LOST ONE SON! PLEASE!" he heard his father yell to him. Tommy hesitated before shaking his head, holding his arms out wide.  
They were just in his head. They didnt care. They never cared. The yells of his family was blocked out as he leaned back and fell. A smile broke out on his face and he started to laugh a bit. The wind rushing through his ears and the yells of his family just sounded like white noise as he opened his eyes to stare at the sky, watching as the clouds shrunk to small cottonballs in the sky. Tommy laughed as he fell, his death reminded him of Icurus. HE shut his eyes again as the melody of Mellohi and Cat filled his ears as a twisted symphony. And all at once, the world turned black and the world fell silent as a message floated throughout the air in the dream smp

"tommyinnit fell from a great hight"

His eyes opened to a new world with few faces he knew. Tommy sat up and silently looked around his new world in his new life. The only thing he hears is the twisted melody of Mellohi and Cat.


End file.
